Supernaturally Twisted Family Love
by LiveFearlessly
Summary: The Winchesters grew up with a girl whos father died so John took her in. Dean pretty much raised her as well. what happens when they see one another again after years. Insults, arguments, disagreements all wrapped around family love. T for language
1. Introduction Deans POV

Rule number one in my family is 'we do what we do and we shut up about it' before I tell you my job, I'll give you some hints as to what it is. If you lack brains and intelligence you will die right off the bat. Second, it requires a gun, holy water, salt gun, salt, a knife and much more. Now that I have got you into thinking I am a mass murderer I will tell you. I am a hunter…not just any specific hunter, I am a paranormal hunter. Better rephrase that, I hunt supernatural, unwanted or unnatural things that hunt humans. I know odd job for a person, especially a man with the great looks and abilities I possess.

Well anyways, fortunately I am not the only one to do this for a living. My family knows a number of people who do it as well, all for their own personal reasons. I bet you are wondering what my reason is. Well here it is, when I was 4 and my younger brother Sam was 6 months, tragedy struck our family. Our family was ruined by a demon called well this guy sure went for the easy pick, The Demon. It murdered my mother in cold blood and left my father wifeless and heartbroken but that still didn't make him childless.

He raised my brother and me on the road meaning we had no friends and no house to call home. Even though our childhood wasn't necessarily complete, I can't say I have any regrets or complaints about the way I was raised because unlike other parents, my dad had a completely reasonable reason why he raised us the way he did. Sam eventually went to college because I knew that he and my father together wasn't going to be the best compatible relationship. I wouldn't say that Dad and Sam hated each other, they just didn't see things the same way so taking this into consideration, you can imagine how many fights I had to break up.

Later on I was forced to ask for my brother's help because our father was no where I could find. He unwillingly accepted and after we were done our first case his girlfriend Jessica was murdered in the same way as our mother. He then became a full time hunter like me which I can't really say I wanted for him. At first I hoped that he would be with me all the time but after he started becoming more and more like me, I wished that he was normal once again.

The one really big reason I asked Sam for help was because this was a chance where my family could be our family once again. Even though we had to regain each others trust and become closer once again, today we it was worth every fight laugh and adventure because we are strong apart but we are even stronger together.

There are three things a good hunter can not survive without, one thing is weapons, it is impossible to survive without a way of protecting yourself and others, two is good/accurate information; without that you well lets just put it this way, your screwed. Three is other hunters; knowing you are not the only one and that you have other references.

My life has been a horrible roller coaster. The things that I have seen alongside my family are horrendous and also what no one could ever imagine. My name is Dean Winchester and Sam is my little brother who is four years younger then me. We bring home success....and home is the motels we are stuck in on the way. Paranormal is what we seek and what we hate.

Before, I mentioned that we know others who hunt as well and now I am going to mention a few.

First and the most trustworthy man that I have ever met is named Bobby Singer. He has helped out my family a great deal and me with countless things and expects nothing in return. His reason for why he hunts, I am not exactly 100% sure but I don't really need to know. He lives in a house with a 'guard dog' named Rock Salt and today drives a wrecked up sports car but it is still awesome.

The next is Pastor Jim. He and my father were pretty close friends and he watched Sammy and me from time to time. He has his own church in Blue Earth full of weapons. Now, call me crazy but weapons in a church? Oh well, better safe and holy then in holy crap and unsafe. Unfortunately not for long, he was killed by a demon.

Caleb; he is my dads other friend who is the one who provided my dad with all of his weapons and also taught him a few things. Caleb was killed by a demon that was looking for my father but Caleb was loyal and refused to speak.

Missouri Mosely is without a doubt, the weirdest person I have ever met. She has mind reading abilities therefore, don't try to put your feet on her coffee table or you will be dealing with a woman who could easily kick your ass. She met my dad after my mom died and taught him all about the supernatural helping him understand what exactly happened in Sam's nursery that cold, dark night in November.

Last but not least in my introduction of people is a girl by the name of Stefanie Sophia Scott. She grew up with Sammy and me and since I practically raised Sam, I raised her as well. Her dad was my dad's best friend even before my mom died and although I first met her when I was 3 years old, she instantly struck me as controlling but that actually comes in handy sometimes believe it or not.

Even though my dad didn't keep contact with anyone else after my mom died, he kept close contact with Stefanie's dad most likely because her father was the only one who believed my dad. Tragically he was killed when Stefanie was only 9 years old. My dad did not like the idea of Stefanie going to live with some unknown relatives so he brought her to us and I watched her and Sam.

We unfortunately lost contact with each other a little less than a year ago after she left to do her own things and, I nor my father or brother had heard from her. Us Winchesters, are in debt to all of these people but not to say that we haven't helped them out a couple times.

My brother and I had just stopped for some gas at a gas station in Wyoming, when suddenly I saw a hot girl and spilled gas on myself. Sam sighed and took over as I went inside to not only flirt with the hot girl but get a sub for us. We were on our way to Nebraska where a supposed friend of my fathers lived. How we know this, an unknown number had called my father's phone number and left a message and by the sounds of things, she knew my father quite well.

Her name was Ellen. We being the devious and clever Winchester brothers that we are, tracked the phone call and uncovered an address; to a roadhouse in Nebraska. I came out followed by the hot girl whose named was Carly but she was completely taken and unfortunately loyal. Luckily for me, I had never had a chance to be disloyal. I had one girlfriend in my life but obviously that didn't work out.

I had the two subs in my hands until I handed Sam his through the window and then got into the drivers seat. When I turned on the car, I put in my ACDC tape and Sam and I drove off sub in hand and curiosity on mind.


	2. Introduction Stefanies POV

I walked into the dark room, and all of a sudden the lights flicked on. I looked around the room and what I saw both upset and amazed me; for there, in the middle of this unfamiliar room stood my mother and father. My father was the first one I noticed. He had a huge smile on his face, and he looked at me the way he used to, it made me feel safe; but it was the woman who spoke first.

"Stefanie, honey, we've missed you so much."

"Mom?" I said surprised. I had never met my mother, but I knew what she looked like because of the pictures I had treasured growing up.

She smiled and nodded at me.

"Come here Stef, come and be with us," my father spoke to me.

I walked forward a little ways until I was within arms reach of them and then I realized what I was doing and stopped myself from getting any closer.

"I can't. You are not real."

"But you can be with us, we can be a family again," my mother said.

"You'll be gone by tomorrow."

I backed up and looked around the room trying to find what I had come here for. I ignored the figures standing there and surveyed the room. It was an almost empty room because of the fact that the building had been abandoned for what seemed like years. There was what appeared to be an old desk and beside it there was an office chair that was missing two of the legs. I continued my search and finally there he was, sitting in a chair in the corner of the room.

"So, you found me. Come on Stefanie, does it really have to be like this? I mean look the other way, spend the rest of the night with your family. That's why they are here. Consider it a peace offering," he spoke to me with a smirk on his face.

I smiled at him, "Now come on, you know I'm never going to do that, so why bother?"

"Well the look on your face after seeing them had me for a second but I guess there was no harm in trying. Think about this for a second; the only one who is going to get hurt is you."

"You've hurt too many innocent people. Tonight is your end," I pulled the wooden stake out of my bag and moved forwards.

"Ooh, she's got a wooden stake. Everyone look out," he said throwing his arms up in the air, "Do you really think you can beat me?" he paused and saw the determination on my face, "Okay, just remember, it's your funeral."

My parents suddenly started advancing towards me. I ran to the other side of the room. My mother, or what appeared as my mother, got to me first. She grabbed my arm, and was a lot stronger than I would have hoped. I turned around, brought my leg up and kicked her in the face. We fought for a bit and she overpowered me. My father was the one with the knife. He held it above me, when I looked over and saw the trickster approaching. They let go of me and I staggered to my feet.

"You hunters will never learn now will you? The wrath of the things you hunt is ten times worse after you screw up and don't kill them right off," he gave the signal for the apparition appearing as my father to do the deed and he turned to walk away.

I let my hand slowly slip to my back and I pulled another stake out from the back of my pants, "Yeah, well the wrath of a woman after you ruin her brand new four hundred dollar boots, is ten times the amount of that," and I ran forward just as he turned around. I stabbed the stake right through his heart, and in a matter of seconds my parents had disappeared, and the trickster had fallen to the ground, dead.

I left the room slowly and still a little shaken up, but I was proud. I got to my car, and pouted over the ruins of my brand new Chanel boots. I took them off and threw them in the back of my car and put on my sneakers.  
"That will teach me to never wear nice expensive things on hunts," I said to myself.

Seeing as how I just saw my dead family appear to life, you'd think I'd be a little shaken up; but the truth was that it wasn't the first time something I was hunting used my family to get to me. I guess you could say I was a little used to it. It upset me sometimes, but for the most part; I always regained my poise. I got in my car and headed for the interstate. I knew exactly where I was going. Harvelle's Roadhouse; one of the few places you can find other hunters like me. I don't think you could actually compare them to me, because I am more civilized and a lot less dirty; but I feel comfortable around them. I don't feel like a freak because of the things that I know and have experienced. Mind you, I don't usually feel like a freak anyways, because I know I am not. I guess I should explain who I am and how I got into this line of . . . work. Well my name is Stefanie Sophia Scott and I am twenty-four years old. I have dark brown hair and I have an excellent sense of style. I only buy the best clothes, which means I usually shell out quite a bit of money for my attire and whatnot. You may ask how a hunter, who doesn't get paid for their work, manages to afford multiple pairs of four hundred dollar boots. Well my father's family was pretty wealthy. He inherited it all from his parents when they died because he was an only child. And when my father died fifteen years ago, I inherited it all. I am tough, strong-minded, and very opinionated. I never let people walk on me, and I can take care of myself. I am very protective of those that I love, and seeing as how the majority of those people are dead, I have to be extra protective of the ones that are still around. I also happen to be very stubborn, I push people away and I never settle for anything that isn't good enough or doesn't feel right. So now that I have explained who I am, I may as well explain how I chose this career. I actually didn't choose it; I was thrust into this life and had no choice in the matter. Two years ago I tried leaving all my experiences in the past and left the hunting life, but the only thing it did was make me realize that I could never give it up. It is what I am meant to do, and I must say I am quite good at it. I have absolutely no complaints because guaranteed I have learned something from everything that I have been through. All the things I have been through just give me more stories to tell, and more experience to use. An explanation of what exactly being a hunter entails is probably in order. It means long nights, motel rooms, and lots of fast food. For most, it means running credit card scams and breaking the laws, performing exorcisms, impersonating authority officials, and many grave desecrations. These are just a few of the things we hunters do. You may ask what exactly a hunter does. Well a hunter hunts things most people in their worst nightmares couldn't possibly imagine. It hunts the supernatural. Ghosts, gods, demons, spirits, anything that you could name or associate with the paranormal, I have hunted. I have been dealing with this kind of stuff ever since I was a little girl. My mother died giving birth to me. So at one point in my life, like any other child, I blamed myself for her death. My father convinced me that it was not my fault and that my mother knew the complications of her pregnancy, but she did not want to give up on me. I grew up without a mother, and for the most parts it was hard, but I managed. How I got into this hunting business? Well my father has a friend named John Winchester, and his wife was killed in their youngest sons' nursery when he was six months old. The official report stated that the fire was the cause of faulty wiring in the nursery; but we know different. We know that the cause of the fire was something far more wicked and evil. It was something that spent its life tearing families apart on the night when their child turns six months old. John was devastated that night and he vowed he would get revenge on the thing that turned his whole world upside down and murdered his beautiful wife. My father was the only person who believed what John said he saw, and he promised his friend that he would help him find whatever it was that had killed Mary. Together they learned about the supernatural, and made it their job to rid the world of these evil things. The son whose nursery it was is named Sam. He did not like the path John had chosen for him and he wanted nothing to do with the hunting life, so he defied his father and left for college in California. He was there a few years and was about to become a big time lawyer, when tragedy struck. His long time girlfriend Jessica was murdered the same way Mary Winchester had been killed. He also vowed revenge, and soon after became a full time hunter along with me and his older brother Dean. What to say about Dean Winchester? He is best described as a very good-looking womanizer. He prides himself on being cocky and arrogant, and at the fact that he could practically get any woman into bed the same night he meets them. He is a smooth talker and always has something to say; but he's a great hunter. You can always count on him to have your back in any situation because he is the shoot first ask questions later type. He is also my best friend. Dean and I are alike in so many ways. We are both quite confident, although most people like to call it cockiness. Self obsessed would be another word people sometimes use to describe us, but I and I am pretty sure Dean as well would beg to differ. Just because we know we are good at everything we do, does not mean that we are arrogant. We are also alike in the sense that we are just a little bit twisted. We can't help that very much because we have been going on hunts for a good portion of our lives and that's all that pretty much defines us. I actually sometimes envy Sam, because somehow, throughout everything he has been through, he has maintained a pure, good heart. I sometimes wish that I could have his innocence, even for just a day. I have never really known what that felt like, and it would be nice to have a little normalcy every now and then, not that Sam's life is normal. Dean has been raising little Sammy since he was four, and he pretty much raised me as well.


	3. The Fight Deans POV

We were almost to our destination when suddenly we saw a man standing in the middle of the street. I thought 'Someone drunk?' and then another group of men came and stood behind him.

"Great, the apocalypse is about to occur but instead of our usual targets, not only are we the targets but it against a bunch of drunk guys,"

"Yeah, okay," said Sam.

"Ready for a blood bath little brother?"

"Born ready…well I guess, I-I mean I wasn't really,"

"Let it go Sam,"

"Okay,"

"Stay here and make sure that no one steals my car but if the impossible occurs and they are winning, get out and help me,"

"Dean, I wouldn't be too cocky now,"

"Dude, this aint cockiness, this is confidence, the only similarity is the c…and maybe the o, but uh,"

"Dude, Im not letting you go out there by yourself,"

"Well you don't really have a choice…hey, back away from the car buddy; we can handle this the mature adult way," I said to the one man who was right by my brother's side. I felt sort of bad for Sam because the guy's beer belly was pressed up against the window right in his face.

The guy backed away from the car and then I walked up to him and I assumed that he agreed but then I punched him.

"There is one flaw to my little request…I don't know the mature adult way," Then we started fighting and then the other ones came and began fighting with me…or over me. They began throwing me around and I began screaming.

"Sam! The impossible is occurring, the impossible is occurring!" I yelled being thrown.

"Don't worry Dean, im coming." I suddenly regained hope in my head hearing Sam say that but then I thought 'aw who am I kidding, its Sam were talking about' Sam was definitely tough but if I couldn't handle them, what made me and Sam think that he could?

He got out. "Hey!" the other guys turned around and looked at Sam. Now at first, I thought that Sam saving me would benefit me but the only thing it didn't do was exactly that. No one was paying attention and that means no one caught me.

The guys started chasing Sam. Suddenly one big guy came over and began punching me and kicking me.


	4. The Roadhouse Stefs POV

Turning down the road that led to the roadhouse was when I realized it had been a little less than a year since I had seen them, and I missed them. I made a mental note to try and get in touch with them as soon as I could but for now it had been a long two hour drive, and I was glad I could pull over and relax. I parked around back, and then walked to the front and entered to find the place just as I had left it. Ash, wearing no pants, was sleeping on the pool table and looking around I found Ellen behind the counter serving a few guys some drinks.

I walked up to the counter and said, "Looks like Ash needs a new pair of pants, I will make sure that goes on his Christmas wish list."

Ellen turned around and upon seeing me smiled, "Stefanie. Its good to see you honey," she looked over at Ash sleeping on the pool table and said, "Yeah well you know Ash and how he is always talking about his freedom," I laughed and then she said, "I really should get that table cleaned," more to herself than to me.

She asked me what I wanted to drink, and I asked her for an orange juice. She brought it over to me and I was just about to take a sip when I heard commotion behind me. I put down my drink and looked around. In walked a group of guys who looked like they had just been in a fight. By the looks of things, they had obviously won. It was at that moment that I looked out the window and what I saw surprised me. I saw a very familiar looking 1967 Chevrolet Impala.

"That wasn't there when I pulled up," I said to myself.

"What?" said Ellen.

I looked up at her, "Oh nothing, just talking to myself. I'll be right back," I got up from my stool and walked by the guys who had just come in and headed for the door. One of them slapped my ass, and I freaked.

I turned around and slapped him across the face, "First of all, don't you EVER touch my ass again, and second of all I'll give you some advice, you're supposed to shower once in awhile," the boys he was with laughed and then I walked away. I heard him call me a bitch, and I stopped, but then I continued walking. It wouldn't be the first time someone called me that. I took it as a compliment. I pushed open the door and I walked up to the car and examined it. I went over to the drivers' side and pulled the door handle. It came open and I looked inside. I saw that the keys were still in the ignition and I pulled them out. I happened over some old fast food garbage and if that didn't tell me whose car it was, the weapons in the back sure did. This car belonged to none other than Dean Winchester, but where on earth was he? There is no way he could have sold this car, because lets face it, this car is his love. I closed the trunk and went back in the roadhouse. I shoved the keys in my pocket and went up to the counter. I sat back down on my chair and looked over towards the cluster of guys who had disturbed me by coming in earlier. I didn't know what to do so I went to the bathroom. I had to devise some kind of plan, and I had to find out what the hell happened to Dean and Sammy. As I walked out of the bathroom I looked up and realized that my search was over; for in walked the two Winchester brothers that I hadn't seen in what felt like forever. Dean walked up to the bar and ordered a drink and then he, along with Sammy, walked up to the group of guys, and in that instant I knew that this wasn't going to end well.


	5. Confrontation Deans POV

I woke to find my brother bloody and bruised.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Im fine thanks, what about-"

"Not you, my car," I sat up to find that my car was gone. "Dude, where the hell is my car, somebody stole my car?!"

"Well thank you for checking on me, im fine by the way,"

"So I've gathered buddy, you're here, and my baby aint,"

"Well at least I know I got a concerned brother waiting for me if I get in a car crash or something,"

"Well first of all, if you got in a car crash, I would get in a car crash and second of all, how the hell are we supposed to get into a car crash without a car!"

"Well dude, uh, I see a bar or something up there,"

"Well yeah Sam lets go get a beer, maybe the beer will secretly show us where my car is, like the friggen magic mirror,"

"No dude, maybe someone up there saw where the car went…and the magic mirror?"

"Oh, well I was thinking that and…shut up, let's go,"

"Im sure you were Dean," We began walking down the dirt road when I saw a figure. Now most people talk about a figure being a person but I saw…my car. I ran up to it and was relieved when I saw there was nothing wrong with it.

"Told you it was a bar,"

"My baby knows me like the back of her…tires?"

"What?"

"Well you see, she parked at a Roadhouse and I am as thirsty as hell,"

"Well you think these guys would be a little smarter, like seriously, you don't park down the street of the sight where you just kicked some guy's ass,"

"Speak for yourself buddy, I kicked ass,"

"Dean, not only does your face show that you got your ass kicked but you were up for like what, 1 second…and that was only so the guy could throw you back down,"

I headed for the door.

"Dean, where are you going?"

"To get a drink," I said.

"No Dean, we're leaving, now! What you wanna get your ass kicked again,"

"No…cause this time Ill be prepared,"

"Dean,"

"Sam, sometimes you gotta let your brother do what your brother needs to do for the good of his car,"

"Well not really actually considering most brothers care more about their brother then their car,"

"I care about my brother alright, I do, but seriously buddy, don't you wanna kick their ass, I mean they broke your computer,"

"They what?!"

"Look in the back seat." He did and gasped and I nodded.

"Oh it's on!" Sam as he walked up to me.

I pushed open the door real hard and it smacked back. Everyone looked at me,

"Sorry," I closed the door quietly.

I walked in and saw the big guy who had…let me admit it, handed my ass to me along with the other guys. I walked up to the bar and ordered a drink. A woman gave it to me. I took a little drink and I started walking up to the big guy. I wouldn't really say that I was scared; I would say that I was prepared.

"I'll get the small guy first," I walked up to him.

"Well look who it is guys,"

"Yeah, you know, you'd think that since you manage to wake up, not shower, get dressed, kick two guys ass and steal a car all in one day, that you would have more brains as to not parking down the street,"

The guys smile faded off. I punched him and we fought and I took him down. Then the big guy came. I took the beer bottle and smashed it against his head which I think only made him angry. We began fighting, Sam and I versus the guys with bad breath. It was a brutal fight and at one point, I swear that I saw a white light that people close to death always talked about. Thankfully there was a woman who looked to me to be kind of butch…or at least dealt with this on a regular basis. She shot the roof with a gun.

"Third hole in not even a full week, good god,"

The big guy dropped me to put up his hands.

"What is the meaning of this?" asked the woman.

"Sorry Ellen, these guys started it,"

"Well hey; you stole my car jackass,"

"Well…that's cause they were beating us up,"

"Yeah, so I suppose I had a run in with a cement block by myself then? Or I just kicked my own ass because I am always dying to…die."

"Fine Ellen, we're leaving," said the big guy who began walking towards the door along with his buddies…that were conscious.


	6. Reunion Stefs POV

Dean walked up to one of the guys and they exchanged a few words. I couldn't see the guys face who he was talking to, but I knew that he must not have been too impressed because minutes later the brawl started and everyone got involved. At one point Dean smashed a bottle over the biggest guys head. I rolled my eyes and got myself involved in the scuffle. I came up to the first one Dean had attacked because he was about the only one who I could take down. I mean what do you expect, I am strong, but I am definitely not butch. I can only handle so much. After about thirty seconds of fighting I took the guy down and then I heard a gunshot. I looked around for the source of the blast and I saw Ellen there holding a rifle.

"Third hole in not even a full week, good god," she said, "What is the meaning of this?"

"Sorry Ellen, these guys started it", said the big guy who had violated me earlier.

"Well hey; you stole my car jackass," said the arrogant voice of Dean.

"Well…that's cause they were beating us up," the man said to Ellen.

"Yeah, so I suppose I had a run in with a cement block by myself then? Or I just kicked my own ass because I am always dying to…die, " and I laughed quietly to myself at that last comment by Dean.

"Fine Ellen, we're leaving," and the group of walked to the door and left.

I took the initiative and walked up to Dean.

"Same old Dean, can hunt paranormal but has never actually been the winner of a bar fight with a few guys," I said to him smiling. Dean just stared. It was Sam who was the first to process the fact that I was here. He smiled and gave me a hug.

"How are you Sammy?" I asked smiling.

"Great," he replied.

"How are you dumbass?"

"I'm just wonderful you skank," Dean said and then he hugged me.

"Winchesters, gotta love them,"

"Wait, Dean?"

"Yeah,"

"Sam?"

Yeah,"

"Winchester?"

"Yeah," said Dean, Sam, and I.

"Son of a bitch," said Ellen. "Ash!"

At that point Ash fell off the pool table and landed with a thud.

"Where's the fire?" he said. I snickered and watched as he got to his feet realizing he had no pants on.

Dean interrupted and announced that he and Sam needed to hit the road. But Ellen, being as stubborn as she is decided that Dean and Sam were going to clean up the Roadhouse and patch the hole in the roof. Dean complained but he wasn't in the position to argue. Sam and I together laughed at him and he glared at us. I was glad that he was now stuck here; it gave us time to catch up. I doubted the fact that he would have left anyways.

"Can I start tomorrow? Im exhausted."

"Sure, couple beds out back, and Dean, despite how…trusting you look, give me your car keys,"

"Don't worry Ellen, I already have his keys" I announced.

I smiled at Dean who was most likely puzzled as to where I got his keys and then Ellen nodded.

"Hey Stef, you wanna supervise these boys?" Ellen asked.

"Do I get to only watch their pain and mock, taunt and boss them around?" I said with a huge beam on my face.

"If you want,"

"Okay, I will, now Dean, go get me a bed,"

"Excuse me?" said Dean walking up to me.

"Dean, seriously? Are you threatening me? Wow, that is the funniest thing ever, because I know for a fact that you are unable to kick my ass,"

"I can,"

"Yeah, Dean, when we were younger I always kicked your ass remember?"

"Hey, I let you win,"

"Sure you did," he glared at me once again, must have thought better of it and then he and Sammy walked out to find the beds.

I turned to Ellen and assured her that Dean and Sam would make her Roadhouse look as good as new under my watchful eye. She thanked me, said goodnight and then headed off to bed. I walked behind the counter and grabbed myself a shot glass. I took a shot of vodka and then realized I hadn't seen Jo this whole night. I would've asked Ellen where her feisty daughter was, but she was most likely in her bed right now and I didn't want to disturb her. All of a sudden the door burst open and in walked Sam and Dean along with the beds. We set them up and I grabbed some blankets out of the hall closet. I handed both of them one and walked out to my car. I grabbed some clothes out of my suitcase and I went back inside and walked to the bathroom to change out of my clothes. I came back out and Dean and Sam were already in bed. Sam was already sleeping and I put my clothes on the ground in a plastic bag I had found and sat on Dean, who although he appeared as if he was sleeping, I knew he wasn't.

"What are you doing?" he cried out, "you do realize you don't weigh two pounds right?"

"Hello, I do not weigh that much. That's very rude of you to point out. I have actually been on a diet lately," I started laughing, "Sorry, I couldn't keep a straight face."

"Yeah that's what I thought," he said.

I slid down onto the bed and he turned around onto his back.

"I really missed you, you know that?" I said to him, "Sammy too", I said glancing over at the sleeping Sam.

He smiled, "Me too."

He looked at me and then asked what was wrong. Dean always knew when something was bothering me.

"I, uh, dealt with a trickster tonight, a few hours back. It wasn't that bad, until he brought my parents into it," I looked down at my hands, "I hate it when they do that. Its like they know my weak spot and it's not fair. I mean I have learned to deal with it, but it still gets to me you know? I just miss them so much."

He put his hand on mine and said, "I know you do Stef. But the only thing we can really do is keep going on. We will kill the thing that took your father, and my mother, and tore both our families apart. I promise," he gave me a hug.

"Stef, you know that I'll always be here for you right? I mean, I promise you, I aint going no where and I will always be ready to talk with you and help you with anything. Your like a little sister…pain in my ass but a little sister to me, I will do everything in my power to protect Sammy and you,"

"I know. And thanks for that," I looked down at my hands again and then smiled, "Look at you being all sentimental", I laughed, "Never thought I would see the day."

He chuckled and pushed me off his bed, "Shut up. Now lets go to sleep, I don't know about you, but this has been a rough and very sore day," and he rolled over.

"Hey Dean?"

"WHAT?" he cried out.

"I'm, I'm sorry about your Dad. I'm sorry I wasn't around when everything happened."

He turned around and looked at me.

I continued, "I felt horrible when I found out. I mean John was always like a father to me, and I wasn't even around when he died; I didn't know what to do."

Dean got out of bed and walked over to me. He put his arms around me and held me for a brief moment.

"I'm sorry. I can't even believe I am making this about me. He was your father, not mine," I said apologetically.

"Hey he was your father too."

I smiled up at him and then wrapped my arms around him. We embraced each other for what felt like forever and then he broke the silence.

"You're turning me into a woman," he said.

I laughed, "I don't think that's possible, when I am barely a woman myself."

He laughed because he knew that was total crap and then crawled back into his bed and muttered a good night.

I lay down on my bed and pulled the blanket over me. I was so glad to have Dean in my life, and I was glad he was here with me right now. I felt safe, for the first time in a long time.


	7. Reunion Deans POV

As soon as they left, a girl walked up to me, I recognized her.

"Same old Dean, can hunt paranormal but has never actually been the winner of a fight with a few guys,"

I stared in disbelief that it was Stefanie. Sam was the first to process it. He walked up and hugged her.

"How are you Sammy?"

"Great,"

"How are you Dean?"

"Great,"

"Winchesters, gotta love them,"

"Wait, Dean?"

"Yeah,"

"Sam?"

Yeah,"

"Winchester?"

"Yeah," said all three of us as we all looked at each other and then back at her.

"Son of a bitch," said the woman. "Ash!" Just then a guy fell off of the pool table. At that point there were two things on my mind, one was how a guy ends up on a pool table sleeping and second was how he managed to sleep through that.

"Where's the fire?" the guy said.

I sighed and said to Sam quietly "Great, another freak who lost his moral compass, I mean putting on pants is right, not putting on pants is wrong." I said and then I spoke louder "So, uh, as fun as this…little…confrontation is, Sammy and I will be on our way,"

"Not so fast Mr. Winchester,"

"Actually Mr. Winchester is my father, Im Dean,"

"Okay, Dean, you messed up my bar, you are going to repair my bar,"

"Seriously?"

"Seriously,"

"Aw man," She handed me a broom and I began sweeping. "How long am I gonna be held captive?"

"Uh this should take about 3, 4 days max,"

"What?!"

"You need to patch up my roof and by the looks of it, you aint much of a handy man," I glanced at Sam and Stefanie, who were laughing at me,

"Don't worry Sam, you'll be joining him, except you are going to go clean out the bathroom," I began laughing.

"Don't get too carried away in your laughter Dean, because you are going to be cleaning out Ash's room." I looked at Ash and I almost barfed. I continued sweeping.

"Can I start tomorrow, im exhausted?"

"Sure, couple beds out back, and Dean, despite how…trusting you look, give me your car keys,"

"Don't worry Ellen, I already have his keys." said Stefanie.

I smiled at Dean and then Ellen nodded.

"Hey Stef, you wanna supervise these boys?"

"Do I get to not only watch their pain but mock, taunt and boss them around?"

"If you want,"

"Ellen, you got me as soon as you said supervise, now Dean, go get me a bed,"

"Excuse me," I said walking up to her.

"Dean, seriously? Are you threatening me? Wow, that is the funniest thing ever, yeah, because you are able to kick my ass,"

"I can,"

"Yeah, Dean, I've been kicking your ass since I was 14, remember?"

"Hey, I let you win all those times,"

"Sure you did," I stared and then Sammy and I walked out to find the beds. As soon as we did, we brought three beds inside. It was late and we were all getting ready for bed. As soon as we finished, I jumped into my bed and closed my eyes. I was trying to get to sleep and I was just about to when suddenly I felt something…or someone sit on me. Turned out to be Stefanie.

"What are you doing?" I cried out, "you do realize you don't weigh two pounds right?"

"Hello, I do not weigh that much. That's very rude of you to point out. I have actually been on a diet lately," She said and then she started laughing, "Sorry I couldn't keep a straight face on that one."

"Yeah that's what I thought," I knew her too well to know that she would never go on a diet. Surprisingly enough she almost always looked great.

She shifted and sat down on the bed instead of me. That's when she said "I really missed you, you know that? Sammy too,"

I smiled, "Me too."

I looked at her and I could tell that she was upset. I could always tell when something was bothering her.

"What's wrong?"

"I, uh, dealt with a trickster tonight, a few hours back. It wasn't that bad, until he brought my parents into it, I hate it when they do that. Its like they know my weak spot and it's not fair. I mean I have learned to deal with it, but it still gets to me you know? I just miss them so much."

I put my hand on hers and said "I know you do Stef. But the only thing we can really do is keep on going. We will kill the thing that took your father, and my mother, and tore both our families apart. I promise, Stef, you know that I'll always be here for you right? I mean, I promise you, I aint going no where and I will always be ready to talk with you and help you with anything. Your like a little sister…pain in my ass but a little sister to me, I will do anything in my power to protect Sammy and you,"

"Thanks," she said "Look at you being all sentimental", she laughed, "Never thought I would see the day."

I laughed and then pushed her off my bed, "Shut up. Now let's go to sleep, I don't know about you, but this has been a rough and very sore day,"

"Hey Dean?"

"WHAT?" I shouted due to my lack of sleep and the fact that I wanted to sleep but she kept talking.

"I'm, I'm sorry about your Dad. I'm sorry I wasn't around when everything happened."

I rolled back over and looked at her sad face expression and then she continued, "I felt horrible when I found out. I mean John was always like a father to me, and I wasn't even around when he died; I didn't know what to do."

At that moment, I knew what I had to do…even if it did require a lot of energy that I didn't have. I got out of bed and hugged her. While I was holding her she said sadly

"I'm sorry. I can't even believe I am making this about me. He was your father, not mine,"

"Hey he was your father too."

Her face brightened up and instead of making me do all the work, she put her arms around me and we hugged. Then when we were finally done I said "You're turning me into a woman,"

She laughed which made me happy. "I don't think that's possible, when I am barely a woman myself."

I laughed and then I dropped back down onto my bed. I said "Good night."


	8. The Next Morning Stefs POV

The next morning I awoke to the sound of voices. I looked over and I saw Dean still snoring away, and I looked around to find where the voices were coming from. I found Ellen, Ash, and Sammy all heading towards the door.

"Where are you guys going?" I asked them.

Sam was the first one to turn around and reply, "We are going out to get breakfast, and we will be right back."

"Wait a second, I'm coming. Sammy you never know what to get me. Just give me twenty minutes," they all groaned and I headed for the bathroom. I jumped in the shower and was finished within twenty minutes. I quickly brushed and dried my hair. I walked out of the bathroom in a towel when I saw them all looking at me.

"What the hell Stef, you said twenty minutes. It's been a half hour," Ash spoke.

"Well I am a girl what do you expect?" I defended myself.

"Well I'm a woman, and it only took me fifteen minutes to get ready this morning," said Ellen.

"Yeah, I could tell," I said and I walked outside.

I fished around in my suitcase noting that I needed to wash my clothes soon. I grabbed an outfit and headed back into the bathroom. I was done in ten minutes and when I walked out I looked stunning. I was wearing dark blue skinny jeans with a pair of black Versace boots on my feet. For my shirt I had on a grey Chanel studded long line t-shirt that came down just past my butt and around the waist I had a black buckle belt. I walked up to them expecting them to comment on how great I looked, when they all glared at me and walked out of the Roadhouse.

"Jealousy gets you nowhere," I muttered to myself and followed them.

We all piled into the Impala, Sammy driving of course, and headed a ways down the road. We pulled into a diner and Sam parked the farthest away as he could. His excuse was that there were too many cars, but I knew he just drove like a woman. I walked in first fully knowing all eyes were on me. I loved that feeling, it made me feel special. I knew it was because this town had probably not seen too many people coming in dressed like me. Most people of my class stayed away from towns like this. But then again, I was different than most people of my class. I wasn't snobby, even though I sometimes appeared that way. And even though I had been to the Roadhouse many times, I was never around long enough to explore the town and meet the people. Ellen walked up to the till and I could tell she knew everyone in here, because she kept getting greetings from many people. She placed an order and paid. We sat down and waited because the order was going to take about twenty minutes. I made sure she ordered me French toast and bacon; because that was the only thing I ever ate for breakfast. We walked out of the diner, and like a child I raced to the car. I got to the drivers door and I opened it and got in. I slammed it and locked the door waiting for everyone else to catch up. I looked out the window and saw Sammy there and I smiled.

"Get out of the car Stefanie" I heard him say.

"No, the roadhouse is just down the road, I wanna drive."

"NO, Dean would kill me."

"Come on Sammy, I have driven it before, now just get in and stop being a baby."

He got in the back seat and handed me the keys unwillingly. I put them in the ignition and started up the car. I got excited; this was the most magnificent machine I had ever been in. I cranked up some ACDC and I headed out of the parking lot.


	9. Waking Up To A Hard Day Deans POV

I woke up and to my amazement, everyone was gone. They left a note saying, 'start Ash's room, gone to get food,'

I gagged and then walked into Ash's room. Inside was a mess, it looked as if a pig had been living in it. I walked out because of the so little amount of fresh air. Suddenly I felt something against my back. I closed my eyes.

"Oh god please let that be a rifle,"

"No, im just real happy to see you, don't move," said the voice behind me which was female.

"Not moving, copy that, you know you should know something miss, when you put a rifle on someone, you don't wanna put it right against their back, makes it real easy to do-" I spun around and grabbed the rifle and emptied the shell. "That!" Then she punched me and grabbed the rifle back.

"I can't see, can't even see," she loaded it again. "Hey, wait, wait, wait, your mom knows that I am here, I had a brutal fight in here last night and I have to clean up, I swear…I wouldn't lie to you,"

She slowly dropped the rifle.

"I swear to god if you're lying to me, I will shoot you,"

'I believe that…surprisingly, so nice meeting you," I walked off awkwardly and went outside to where Ellen had left out the ladder. I grabbed it and walked inside. Considering I had been working all morning, you would have to understand that I was very hot and although I am hot that way, I mean temperature wise. I took off my coat and had on my black short sleeved shirt. I set the ladder up and began climbing up but realized that I had forgotten the utensil that I needed to escape from hell.

"Aw man," I began walking down but was surprised by a hand in front of my face. There stood little miss short Jo Harvelle handing me the scraper. "Thanks," I said and I nodded at her.

"Well, the more I help, the less I have to do later, so really im only trying to benefit myself,"

"Are you usually this hot temperered?"

She smiled and walked by the ladder and I couldn't help but stare. After my short little detour through paradise, I began patching up the roof as Jo watched.

"So, how do you know my mom?" she asked.

"Uh, I don't really, I just know that she likes guns and hates bar fights,"

"Okay then, how did you know _about _my mom?"

"My dad, found an old message on my his phone, traced it which brought us here, unfortunately, that bar fight and the attack that happened, fricken hurt," She then handed me a beer which I took willingly. Just then as Jo stared at me, the door opened and in walked Ellen, Sammy, Stefanie and Ash.

"Oh god, Jo don't tell me your falling for this loser,"

"Hey mom, im gonna go get some beer from the back," she walked away,

"Stefanie, the offspring of satin, do you always have to be so vicious?" I said.

"Well with an exception to you, then I am _extra_ vicious,"

"Well could you tone it down a bit; my head is killing me,"

"Dean, always so proud of his cockiness and fighting skills but can never handle the

aftermath,"

"Honestly, do you have to be so bitchy?"

"Honestly, no, but how many female hunter's do you see that have nice attitudes and get what they want without men's chauvinist crap?"

"Honestly,-"

"Guys enough with the honesty, like come on, I mean I know I rant about how you two should be honest but now I take it back. Lie to each other, be nice," Sam said.

"Well tell him to shut up, the only thing he can ever do properly is give me a damn headache," Stefanie complained.

"You tell her to shut up, she's the one who started everything, _like_ usual."  
She then walked up to the ladder which I was standing on smiling. Knowing Stefanie and her usual reckless and spiteful attitude, I knew that she intended on pushing the ladder over with me on it. "Stefanie don't do this. Please, please don't, don't be the bitch that we all know you are."

"Wrong answer," she said and she took a step forward.

"Come on this is really not cool."

"Oh relax its like two centimetres to the ground."

"YEAH MAYBE FOR YOU, YOU HAVE GOT THE GROUND UNDERNEATH YOU BECAUSE YOUR ALREADY ON THE GROUND YOU DUMBASS!...I mean I love you, you're my little sister, _although_ that doesn't mean that you're any less of a bitch," Right then, I knew that she wasn't about to give me mercy. She pushed the ladder over and I flew off. I landed on a pool table. I tried to get to my feet and as I was trying she said "Now you can fulfill your dream of being like Ash. God knows you look like him."

"Bite me, bitch. You try that again, and I will shove that ladder up you're a—"

"SHUT UP both of you. I don't think I have had this bad of a migraine in years, and with a daughter like Jo, you can imagine how many migraines I have actually had and you two have only been around each other not even a full day. Now do us all a favour and shut your pie holes."

"Hey I'm not that bad. I don't act like a five year old when I am in my twenties, and I don't eat like a damn hyena. And furthermore I don't have a vindictive attitude and I don't give a flying crap about my shoes being made out of snakeskin."

"Excuse me? Don't try to insult my fashion sense just because you're jealous that I have some and you don't."

"Hey!" I said because finally I had gotten the joke that a biker had told me. It wasn't that I was stupid and didn't get jokes, it's that the joke was obscure and weird, "I get that joke now, wait it wasn't even a joke at all, he WAS HITTING ON ME!" at that moment he realized we were all watching him.

"Does that have any relevance to our current situation?" I could see Jo smiling and trying not to laugh.

"Yeah of course it does, wait, what were we talking about?"

"Jo just tainted the lovely name of food."

"She what? Food could save your life one day Jo, when you finally decide to actually eat it," I said looking at her small, very small, size. Then I looked at Stef as she looked at me and we walked in different directions.


End file.
